


Prophetess

by Bluebird Jay (Catsbearsandaneevee)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), original universe - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, don't worry none of the IPRE crew die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsbearsandaneevee/pseuds/Bluebird%20Jay
Summary: The cycles are populated. People live here, and not all of them were helpless against The Hunger. Sometimes, they managed to fight back in the small ways they could.I know oc-centric fic isn't all that popular but i hope this is interesting enough to make up for it!





	Prophetess

**Author's Note:**

> I was gripped by a plot bunny, sorry this doesn't actually mention the IPRE crew all that much!

When I was a little girl, I began to have a dream. A beautiful doom approached my home planet, but there would be seven saviors. They would save us, but just barely and our world was to be destroyed, but left alive. I saw them enter, and I saw the light that followed. I saw the place it landed, and i saw them search for it. Every night i had this dream, and every night I saw the ways things could go wrong.  
When i was a little girl, I knew what my purpose in life was to be. I told many of my knowledge of oncoming doom.I told them of our miraculous saviors. I told very few of the sacrifice it would take.  
For my entire life, I prepared myself to assist these mysterious strangers. Perhaps i could have tried to subvert my predilection, but any turn I took steered me toward the path i had already seen. I knew the strangers would come, bringing their home to a place just outside my own. I knew they would seem resigned to wait and see where the light would land. I knew that the trip from my home, to where it would land would be too dangerous for their ship. They needed to travel the old-fashioned way. If they didn’t get the head start my prophecy would allow, they would not make it in time to save my home. I knew it would take a day for them to believe me, maybe if they had believed me sooner there would be a better outcome to this story. I try not to think about these things. 

As much as I had prepared for it, it was still a surprise when they actually arrived. You’d think that seeing some people in a dream would prepare you for actually seeing them. It doesn’t. It’s a little strange to immediately see someone who knows you by name, knows why you’re here, and is about to walk you through a year long journey they’ve studied for a lifetime. ..Not quite a lifetime. I guess i started having the dream around 5 years old or so? And when they arrived i was 20. Looking back on it now i guess i was pretty young. Actually, i guess that is what i consider to be my lifetime now that i think about it. Still, 15 years i prepared for them and they didn’t even know i existed until i showed up at their door in my mother’s traveling cloak, with a knife and a journal. Must’ve been really weird but to their credit, they took it remarkably well.  
So I led them to the place where the light would land. Honestly, i think this is the most boring part of the story but I know i should tell it anyway. From their ship (funny, it seemed much less impressive in the dream, but now I've seen it in person and i find myself a bit shocked at how large it is, it’s so much more advanced than anything we could build)  
The journey was to them, a total mystery. but it was exciting. they didn’t seem to notice though, the path that had already been cleared went straight through one of the most dangerous forests known to this world. i wonder if they thought anyone but myself had made or traveled this path. but the path was the most i could do, things lurked in this forest, creatures that weren’t limited to the laws of the land. They didn’t know the creatures as well as i did, so i don’t blame them for fighting and killing them. as much as i know these creatures were dangerous, i still knew them so well from years of traveling back and forth, perfecting the journey. it would be hard to not be well acquainted.  
Really, they didn’t end up paying all that much attention to me, i don’t mind that much. these saviors have traveled together for a long time, and they have only known each other to be a reliable source of companionship. really, i think if i were in their situation, i wouldn’t want to get too attached to people i knew were just going to disappear from my life.  
Although, I've spoken for a little bit with the journal keeper. Lucretia? I hadn’t made too much of an effort to learn their names, i wouldn’t know them much longer so it wasn’t terribly important. Maybe that makes me sound like i don’t care about them, i do. Still, we bonded over writing, her handwriting is much better than mine though. Maybe that’s because she has thumbs. I don’t, I’m catfolk, we don't have those. That’s weird, i realized how little I've thought of myself for the past years, have i even been attending festivals, or any town events? I don’t think so, I've been so focused on this journey. I guess that makes me sad that i haven’t been around my loved ones in so long, but i guess it’s better that my world will survive.  
I’m off topic, this journey was long, it took half a year to get through the forest. For a while we had a wagon, that got us along faster than we could have on foot. It’s too bad i had to taper the path, maybe if i had more time i could have made it so we could drive the entire way. That could have seen a much shorter journey. But the fates didn’t plan that. So we walked half the journey. I felt bad though, they weren’t as equipped for the long walk, and they often seemed close to giving up. I’m thankful they had such an enthusiastic captain, he kept them going when i knew i would not have been able too.  
Eventually, we made it. Finally, seeing this light in person was almost overwhelming. The Prophecy wasn’t as vivid as the real world could be. I’m glad i got a chance to see it before the inevitable. You’ll remember i spoke of the sacrifice that would have to be made. I guess this is the point of the story where i tell you what it was. The light was transported safely back, and there were very few days that were left before doom came upon my home. With the light in the savior's hands, the damage would be minimal. But the doom would come just a few days early, and the saviors would escape. I am not so lucky. A tower would come down to me as they left before it began to pursue these saviors again. I’ve written my story here as a final goodbye to my people, to tell you how I've done my best to ensure your safety. My mother, my father and all my siblings. I hope you all know how much i love you, and I'm sorry that I've been so distant these years.


End file.
